mahou gosei tenshi goseiger
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: after the battle between the goseiger and the warstar,the ashiki tamashii and the yuumanju, they decided to live on earth instead of going back to gosei world. arata will be working at mahora as an assistant teacher to help the young teacher. on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I begin to make a new story this time it involves the super sentai series, tensou sentai goseiger so I hope you like this crossfic!

I don't own goseiger or negima it belongs to toei and akamatsu ken. so enjoy!

Chapter 1:

After the goseiger defeat the warstar and the evil spirits (ashiki tamashii) and the , they decided to live on earth living on to their normal lives as human without any people knowing that they're gosei tenshi (angels) from the gosei world. there's one however, the leader of the goseiger, arata, got a letter as he received it from his friend, amachi nozomu as he about to leave from his home to get a new job.

Nozomu: arata!

Arata: what is it, nozomu?

Nozomu: there's a letter for you.

Arata: for me?

Nozomu: yeah, here.

Nozomu gave the letter to arata as he reads it, he couldn't believe it that he's got a job as an assistant teacher at mahora gakuen at tokyo. Since he's not a student nor teacher, it's his decision on what will he do.

Arata: uso. An assistant teacher at mahora gakuen?

Nozomu: eh? an assistant teacher?

Arata: believe it or not it's true. but there's something more about this letter.

Nozomu: what's it say?

Arata: it says "you have to assist an ten year old teacher as he already arrived at tokyo on his first day of school and I need your help to protect the students from a new threat before the school field trip to kyoto. the choice is yours by the principal of the mahora gakuen."

Nozomu: a new threat?

Arata: looks like it and I think… no, I should get this job, because as an gosei tenshi (angel) and an goseiger it's my duty to protect them.

Nozomu: arata.

"good decision-desu, arata!"

They heard the voice of a robot that resembles a dice machine named datas from the gosei world as he congratulate arata.

Arata: datas!

Datas: from what you said arata, you really made your decision and that's good-desu!

Nozomu: datas' right.

Arata: hm. thanks guys. mahora gakuen, huh?

The next morning…

Arata is at outside with nozomu, datas and amachi shuichiro, nozomu's father as they seeing arata leaving heading to mahora gakuen at tokyo.

Nozomu: take care, arata!

Datas: Good luck-desu, arata!

Amachi-hakase: good luck on your job, arata!

Arata: thanks, guys, well, I'm off!

Arata left the house as he heading to the train station that goes to tokyo as he got into the train.

Thirty minutes later…

He arrive at mahora gakuen in tokyo as he got off the train and saw the building as he awed by it's huge place.

Arata: wooow… this is mahora gakuen? So huge! let's see the school building must be that way… yoshi!

Arata is on his way to the school building and heading to the teachers' room to ask someone who need some assistance since he's new at school.

At the teachers' room…

Arata: looks like i have to ask a teacher at the teachers' room. um, excuse me.

"Ah, you came just in time, are you the new assistant teacher that you're going to apply?"

Arata: yes, my name is arata.

Arata saw the man, his age in the thirties and wearing an teachers' suit as he introduce himself as takamichi takahata to arata.

Takamichi: nice to meet you, arata-kun. my name is takamichi takahata , I'm the previous teacher of the 3-A class so right now, my replacement is already on class with his students.

Arata: I see. and nice to meet you, sensei.

Takamichi: hn. Before you begin your job as an assistant, I'll take you to the principal's office, come with me.

Arata: hai.

Arata followed takamichi to the principal's office and they arrive seconds later, takamamichi knock the door and the voice from the room said "come in" as they entered his office.

Takamichi: principal, I brought arata-kun here now. come on in, arata-kun.

Arata: hai.

As arata entered, he saw an old man with a long white beared as he introduce himself to arata as he listens.

"hmm, you must be arata-kun, correct?"

Arata: yes.

"hm. my name is konoe konoemon, I'm the principal of the academy"

Arata: nice to meet you, konoemon-san.

Konoemon: hm. and I'm guessing that you're an gosei tenshi and an goseiger as gosei red, right?

Arata was shocked that he couldn't believe what konoemon said about knowing his identity as an gosei tenshi and an goseiger as he asks him how does he know it.

Arata: h-hai. But how did you know about me as an goseiger?

Konoemon: hohoho, I'm just a person who knows that you and your teammates, the goseiger that saved the earth and your home in gosei world against the warstar, the yuumanju and the matrintis empire and that's why you and your friends keep it in secret without anyone notice that you're the goseiger.

Arata: y… yes, that's right.

Takamichi: the principal knows it, so don't worry.

Arata: I see. so who's the teacher of the 3-A class right now?

Konoemon: aah, before I can answer that question, this is an all-girl school dormitory in case you don't know right now.

Arata: eeeh! ? this is an all-girl school dormitory! ?

Konoemon: ha ha ha, surprised?

Arata: h-hai! I didn't know it until you told me about it right now.

Konoemon: ha ha ha, don't worry, you'll get used it.

Arata: h-hai.

Arata was shocked that he accept the job is an all-girl school dormitory after konoemon explained it.

Konoemon: now, that question you asking, he's a boy and he's ten years old, his name is negi springfield.

Arata: eh? ten years old? is that even legal?

Konoemon: yes, he's special and acceptable, so I want you to assist him before the start of the school trip in kyoto. will you accept this job, arata-kun?

Arata: hmm… sure, I'll accept this job, konoemon-san. of course as an gosei tenshi, I'll help and protect negi-kun and my students without knowing my identity.

Konoemon: hm. that's gosei tenshi for you. hm. thank you, arata-kun.

Arata: thank you, sir, when will I start my job?

Konoemon: right now, when the class starts.

Arata: I see. by the way sir, where will I stay? since I got here I was wondering if there's a place closeby so I won't be late.

Konoemon: don't worry, you'll be living with my granddaughter, konoka.

Arata: your granddaughter? Is she in the same class as I will be?

Konoemon: yes.

Arata: I see. there's no problem for me then.

Konoemon: good. so, good luck on assisting them, arata-kun.

Arata: thank you, konoemon-san, I will.

Takamichi: alright, follow me, arata-kun, I'll show you to your classroom.

Arata: hai, takamichi-sensei, please excuse me.

After arata meeting konoemon, takamichi show arata to the class 3-A on where he'll be assisting ten year old, negi springfield before/or the class starts.

At the class 3-A classroom…

The ten year old teacher, negi springfield announcing his classmates about the school field trip.

negi: everyone, next week class 3-A will be going on a school field trip to kyoto and nara! is everyone prepared?

girls: yeah!

hasegawa: they're really bunch of idiots…

before the girls going wild again about the trip to kyoto, someone's knocking on the door and it was their former teacher takamichi was about to announcing something.

negi: ah, takahata-sensei, how can I help you?

takamichi: actually, there's someone I like to meet you all.

"eh?" the girls including negi were curious to see who's the person was with takamichi.

Takamichi: ok, you may come in.

"Hai" the young boy entered the classroom and negi and the girls saw a young boy, his age is sixteen years old with short hair wearing an red, white and black jacket with hood on his back and with white t-shirt inside and pants to match his jacket knowing the girls that he was so handsome that they got hearts in their eyes and some of them imagining him as their guardian angel.

"hello, my name is arata, i will be working as an assistant teacher as of today, it's nice to meet you all." arata introduce himself to the class as they go silent until

3-

2-

1-

"kyaaa!" all hell breaks loose as they go and meet the new assistant teacher. arata was shocked that the girls are coming for him, knowing that because of his cute face as he trying to remain calm as possible.

"where do you live"

"do you have a girlfriend?"

Arata: um… in my friend's house in nara. (a/n: I made that up so don't ask please) the next question is… well, my osananajimi (childhood friend) but we're still friends.

"Heeee…" the girls were so awed because of arata's charm that he might become popular as he nervously sweat on his face and blushing a little bit.

Takahata: now, now, girls, arata-kun is new here, so try to get along with him.

"hai!"

Takamichi: alright, I'm counting on you to help negi-sensei, arata-kun.

Arata: hai, thanks, takamichi-sensei.

Takamichi left the classroom as the girls sitting back to their seats and as they continuing staring at their new assistant teacher, it made arata uncomfortable a bit as he trying to pull himself together and saw a young boy, ten years old, brown spiky hair and in his teachers' suit and wearing his glasses as introduce himself to the teacher of the class.

Arata: you must be negi springfield-kun, right?

Negi: yes, nice to meet you, arata-san.

Arata: nice to meet you too, negi-kun. I'm guessing you were announce something in the class earlier, right?

The young teacher snapped back that he almost forgot about the trip to school tokyo.

Negi: ah! oh yeah, about the school tokyo…

Ayaka: there are a lot of people at our school, so the destination is always chosen from a whole list of locations like Hawaii. since there are so many international students in our class, and negi-sensei is in japan for the first time, the concensus was for a cultural trip to kyoto and nara.

Negi clasped his hand to ayaka's hands and said " thank you so much, ayaka-san! kyoto sounds great!" ayaka felt her hand being touched by her sensei as she was happy and blushed a bit because of negi's trip to kyoto is the best choice.

Ayaka: ara, I didn't think you'd be that happy, negi-sensei.

Fumika woow! a school trip! I can't wait!

Fuka: I want next week to come now!

Arata: heh heh, they're sure really excited to their first school trip I can tell.

Just then, a knock from the door and it was the school nurse and councelor, shizuna-sensei and calling them both negi and arata to the principal's office.

Shizuna-sensei: negi-sensei, the principal is calling you. and you must be arata-sensei.

Arata: hai, sensei.

Shizuna-sensei: I see, nice to meet you, I'm their school nurse and councelor miyamoto shizuna. and you were also being called by the principal.

Arata: nice to meet you, shizuna-sensei. and I'll be on my way as well, let's go, negi-kun.

Negi: hai, arata-san, we're on our way to the principal's office, shizuna-sensei.

As the boys heading to the principal's office, negi was shocked that the school trip to kyoto was cancelled.

At the principal's office…

Negi: eeeh! ? the school trip to kyoto's been cancelled! ?

Konoemon: hmm… you can't go kyoto, but how about Hawaii?

negi slumped on the floor and said "kyoootooo…" while arata sweat dropped on negi slumped on the floor.

arata: n-negi-kun. *sweat drop* by the way, konoemon-san why the trip was cancelled?

Konoemon: it's not cancelled for sure yet. it's just that they don't want you to go.

Arata: "they?"

Negi: the kyoto government office, you mean?

Konoemon: no… er… how should I explain this… it's the kansai magic association. that's who "they" are.

Arata: kansai? and did you say magic?

Konoemon: ah, I forgot to mentioned that negi-kun is a wizard.

Arata: eeh! ? negi-kun is a wizard! ?

Negi: it's true, arata-san, I'm an wizard.

Arata: do they really exist?

Negi: yes, which it's me but i'm still a wizard-in-training, though.

Arata: woow, I never thought you were a wizard that you're so young.

Negi blused by arata's complement.

Negi: eh heh, I'm not that amazing yet.

Arata: I see.

Konoemon: *ahem!* anyway let's continue the conversation.

Arata: hai, please continue, konoemon-san.

Konoemon: hm. you see, I'm one of the directors of the kantou magic association. the kantou and kansai magic associations had a shaky relationship for a long time, now… if I were send in a teacher who was also a mage… they would undoubtedly voice their disapproval.

Negi: eh! ? you mean it's because of me! ?

Konoemon: calm down and listen well, negi-kun. I want to stop the feud with the mages of the west.

Arata: mages in the west? you mean… negi-kun is…?

Konoemon: correct, negi-kun is an western wizard.

Arata: heee…

Konoemon: so I'm going to send you as a special envoy. all you have to do is pass this letter to their boss. you may be in danger along the way, but as they are also mages, I doubt they will get the students or any other normal people involved.

Arata heard the part of what konoemon said about "hurting innocent people" and he was not very happy about it and clenched his fist.

Konoemon: this will not be an easy task, negi-kun… so, what do you say?

Negi thinking for a second if he can accept it, and he giving him a "yes" to him.

Negi: yes! leave it to me, principal konoemon.

Arata: me too, I'll help negi-kun deliver the letter to the boss.

Konoemon: hm. I like that look on your face and your determination, arata-kun. has something happened to you since the new term began, negi-kun?

Negi: eh? no, no, nothing in particular , heh heh.

Konoemon: is that so?

Arata: hm?

Konoemon: ah, one more thing. kyoto is where my granddaughter konoka used to live…

Arata: konoka-san lives at kyoto before?

Konoemon: correct. and by the way, negi-kun, is konoka didn't found out that you're a mage, yet, is she?

Negi: no, I don't think so…

Konoemon: hm. I don't really care for myself, but her parents have different ideas. Please, if possible, don't let her find out and your identity as well, arata-kun.

Negi: hai, I understand.

Arata: hai, konoemon-san.

Konoemon: hm. well then, the school trip will proceed as planned. I'm counting on you two.

Negi and arata: hai!

As the boys left the office, they gonna prepared some stuff for the school trip as arata asking negi about being a wizard to keep a secret.

Arata: negi-kun.

Negi: yes, arata-san?

Arata: what happens if someone found out about your secret as a wizard?

Negi: well, you see, if my secret was revealed, I'll be turned into an ermine and send me back to my home in wales.

Arata: eh! ? is that really bad?

Negi: yes, really bad.

Arata: I see, does anyone already know your secret so far?

Negi: well, there's one…

Arata: eh? who?

Negi: a student of mine from our class, kagurazaka asuna-san?

Arata: oh no, did she tell anyone?

Negi: n-no! she didn't, she's a kind of person but she can be trusted that my secrets are safe.

Arata: I hope so. and your secret is safe with me, negi-kun.

Negi: arigato, arata-san!

Arata: no problem. now then, about the school field trip…

Negi: oh! that's right! I've got a lot to do! first, I've got to get ready for the school trip!

Arata: I'll help you out the preparations, negi-kun.

Negi: arigato, arata-san!

"oi, oi, aniki!" arata heard a voice closeby as negi knows who's voice is it. arata then, saw an ermine or ferret as he thinking what kind of animal is, and it also it can talk as the white animal popped out of negi's pocket and he was talking to him. arata couldn't believe an animal that can talk properly as he asks negi who it is.

Arata: negi-kun, did that ferret just talk?

"I'm not an ferret! I'm an ermine, the names chamo, you must be arata I presume?" ferre—I mean ermine now named as chamo told arata as he was surprised a bit that it can talk.

Arata: yeah.

Chamo: nice to meet ya, by the way, aniki, you were protecting eva-san back there, weren't you? why didn't you tell the principal about her?

Negi: eh… but if I told him, he might punish her. plus, I don't think eva-san is a bad person.

Chamo: heh… feeling pity for the enemy is just soft! But that's my aniki for you. oh, yeah! I was going to tell you this afternoon… did you see a card appear when we used the pactio yesterday?

Arata: pactio?

Chamo: it's a system that a wizard and a partner make a contract to each other by seal, heh heh.

Arata: a seal?

Chamo: a kiss.

Arata nodded for a second but he was totally shocked of what chamo said about "kiss" meaning he knows what it is.

Arata: k-kiss! ? you mean…!

Before arata continue, negi revealing a card that has the picture of a girl with orange pigtail hair, two bells, wearing a school uniform and carries a huge sword as arata take a closer look at the card and it show the name "cagurazaca asuna" in latin as he knows that it was the girl that negi mentioned it earlier. He was surprised that the card is almost similar to his gosei cards which he still carries it and his tensouder.

Negi: is that it? the card?

Chamo: yeah, that's the one!

Arata: woow, so this is a pactio card.

Chamo: yep and that is the seal proof of the pactio card, arata-san.

Arata: I see.

Negi: _the proof of contract, huh? come to think of it, me and asuna-san…_

Before negi continuing thinking, he was snapped back and heard asuna's voice as he and arata turned and saw the two girls wearing casual clothes coming over to meet them.

Negi: a-asuna-san! ?

Arata: _so that's asuna-san, huh? she's a kind girl I can tell._

As asuna and konoka are heading to negi, they saw the same person from their classroom was their assistan teacher arata as they introduce themselves to him.

Asuna: ah, you must be the assistant teacher from our class, arata-sensei, is it?

Arata: yes.

Asuna: my name is kagurazaka asuna, nice to meet you.

Arata: nice to meet you to, asuna-san.

Konoka: and my name is konoe konoka, nice to meet you, arata-san.

Arata: nice to meet you as well, konoka-san. _so this is konoka-san, konoemon-san's granddaughter, I'll do everything to protect her and the rest of my students from those kansai magic group._

Asuna: hm? why are you turning all red, negi?

Negi: ah! n-nothing.

Konoka: negi-kun, do you want to come shopping for a bag for the trip with us? arata-san can come with us.

Arata: sure, I'll go with you.

konoka: ah, is that a tarot card, negi-kun? hya~ah, it has the picture of asuna in it. it's so cu~ute!

asuna: what! aah! it is! since when did you…? and what's with these clothes i'm wearing?

negi: w-well, you see, those are…. *_asuna-san, this is the proof of… you know_.*

asuna: *_eh? aah…*_

asuna then saw arata listening to their conversation about the pactio as she ask negi if it's alright to get arata involved.

Asuna: _negi, is it ok that arata-san, can listen to our conversation?_

Negi: _it's ok, he knows my secret when we were called by the principal._

Asuna: _eeh?_

Arata: _don't worry, asuna-san, his secret is safe is with me._

Asuna: hmm… _ok, I guess I can trust you, arata-san._

arata: _thanks, asuna-san._

konoka: hm? but for negi-kun to make such a beautiful card of asuna and carry it around all the time.. you must be… eh heh.

negi: n-n-no, i'm not!

asuna: alright, alright! let's go!

the gang are heading at a department store to buy some clothes for the school trip.

at a department store:

konoka: here, it really suits you. it really does.

negi: k-konoka-san…

konoka: aw come on, we don't come out here everyday, you know. negi-kun, you need some cuter clothes.

arata: well, konoka-san has a good point there, negi-kun.

konoka: see? he's right, negi-kun.

asuna: konoka! don't forget to buy some stuff for yourself!

negi: ah ha ha…

chamo: aniki… konoka nee-san is the old man's granddaughter right? doesn't that mean that she has magic in her blood?

arata: eh? you mean konoka-san has magic in her blood?

negi: hmm, I guess so. it doesn't look like she's aware of it, though…

arata: good point, it's better that konoka-san should not know about it.

negi: un.

chamo: hmm… aniki.

negi: what is it, chamo-kun?

chamo: you have to go for konoka nee-san's lips!

negi flinched as he fell from the wall at the changing room that chamo said about kissing to konoka made him flustered.

Negi: w-what are you saying, chamo-kun! ?

Chamo: no, no! I'm talking about the pactio, the pactio!

Arata: but we can't let konoka-san involved to this, chamo-kun!

Chamo: there might be some trouble in kansai, right? we can't rule out of the possibility of someone like eva-san turning up again… it would be better to have contracts with more people!

Negi: I'm with asuna-san, thank you.

Chamo: amai, aniki. don't you get it? listen to what your elders say! while you're still young, you should try out everything! it's the end of your childhood when you get to all uptight! and also aniki, there's even a rumor that your dad, the thousand master because he contracted with a thousand girls!

negi: eeh! really!

chamo: yeah, relly! not really, but…

negi: but…!

before negi could continue, he and arata saw the curtain open and it was konoka checking on them and saw negi was still changing that got him flinched.

konoka: negi-kun, i'm done. negi-kun, do you need help changing?

negi: uweeeh!

arata: he's not finish yet, konoka-san.

konoka: ah, sorry. ah, is that card from before. can i have another look at that?

negi: ah… y-yes.

konoka: ha~an! it's so cute!

konoka feeling envy that he has the card with the picture of asuna in it as she's going to ask him to make one for her.

konoka: negi-kun, can you make one for me too?

negi: eh!

arata: a-are you sure about that, konoka-san?

konoka: sure I am.

chamo: *_a chance! go for it, aniki!*_

negi: *_b-but…* _o-ok, i'll make one for you, konoka-san…

konoka: really? yay!

negi: b-but, there is one condition. y-you have to k-kiss me. ah, sorry, i'm just kidding. there's no way you'd suddenly agree with me…

konoka: a kiss? just a kiss? sure, if it's just that.

negi: eeh!

arata: that was a brave move!

konoka: hmm? but then… does this mean you've already kissed asuna?

negi: n-no, that's…!

arata: _he did?_

asuna: negi! konoka! arata-san! now where did they go?

asuna was looking for konoka and the boys as the rest of the gang are still in the changing room that konoka wants the card the same as asuna does by and not mentioned to do the pactio as arata just stand there and watch what happens next.

konoka: alright, negi-kun…

negi: k-konoka-san, w-we'd better stop after all… i-i-i'm not ready to kiss yet…

konoka: it's not fair that asuna is keeping you all to herself.

negi: eeh!

arata: *_so bold! she never acted like that before!*_

konoka: are you in here's konoka?

asuna was looking the four at the fitting room, when she opened the curtain, she was shocked that she saw konoka kissing negi's cheek and wanted to know what's going on.

asuna: now just a minute! what are you two doing…!

hyaah!

chamo made a pactio's circle and a card appears in front of konoka.

konoka: waah! it's like magic! it's a card for me, yay!

konoka take a look at the card and it pictures it of herself in a chibi-like kakuta wearing a simple white robe, a wizard's hat, and a staff. which konoka disappoints the new card she has.

konoka: aa~aan, why is the drawing so bad? this is totally different to asuna's card!

negi: i-it looks like it has to be a proper kiss after all…

konoka: eh? really?

negi: ah! it disappeared.

konoka: waah… ok, let's try one more time, negi-kun!

asuna: calm down, konoka!

arata: get a hold of yourself, konoka-san!

chamo: tch, only on the cheek? Another failure… just one of those pactio cards… means a fifty thousand ermine dollar intermediation payment from the ermine organization!

asuna: **hoho… i see… just as i thought, you were behind all of this, weren't you?**

chamo: geeeh!

asuna: trying to deceive him again! you damn ero-ermine! *bam!*

chamo: forgive me, ane-san!

the gang have bought enough stuff for the field trip as they head back to mahora in their dorm room.

negi: b-but maybe on the cheek was the best after all…

arata: good point.

asuna: next time you'll really suffer, ok?

chamo: i'm already suffering, ane-san…

konoka: aaa~aan! i want a card too!

arata: now, now, konoka-san. *sweat drop*

konoka: hey, hey. negi-kun when we end up all by ourselves again… i will give you a proper kiss, ok?

negi: eh!

arata: *_she really doesn't give up about the pactio card. i wonder what will negi-kun give an answer to her?*_

asuna: what was that, konoka?

konoka: nothing.

arata: ah, by the way, the principal told me that I'm staying with you guys to your dorm.

Asuna: eh?

Konoka: ojii-chan told that?

Arata: yep.

Konoka: yay! arata-san is going to live with us!

Asuna: well, welcome to mahora gakuen then, arata-san.

Arata: thanks, girls. I hope we can get along.

negi: me too, arata-san. *_aaah… it feels like this school trip is going to be full of trouble…*_

chamo: *_huhu, i won't give up just from something like this!*_

chapter 1 end:

hey guys, hope you like my first chapter of tensou sentai goseiger x negima crossfic, I still can continue to the kyoto arc as best as I can. so read and review. See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

**before we begin the next chapter, hey twilight master hero. it true that i should put the name alata instead of arata but when speaking in japanese they just sometimes instead using the name that was in a translation in english they using the romanji word on writing japanese words in writing and speaking, which instead of saying the name in english like alata they wanted to say arata in japanese so i just put the name arata instead, hope you read and like my message to you and if you wanted to know more about it go to wiki to find out the word romanji.**

hey guys, here the next chapter update, so enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The next morning…negi was excited that today is the trip to kyoto waiting for his alarm clock to ring at any seconds.

*rrriiiinggg!*

negi: yaaay! yahoo! i've been waiting so long for this day! the day of the school trip! morning, everyone! rise and shine! today is the field trip so we can't be late!

asuna: damn, you're so noisy.

Asuna, konoka and their new roommate, their assistant teacher, arata woke up after negi woke up first and very excited for the trip to kyoto.

konoka: negi-kun is so energetic this early.

arata: yeah, ha ha.

negi: actually, as a teacher, I have to get early.

asuna: so that means us students still have time left time, right?

konoka: I think I'm going to make some onigiri for breakfast.

arata: yeah, I'm a little hungry though.

asuna: have you got your guide book?

negi: yes!

asuna: got your passport and some clothes to change?

negi: yep! got everything since yesterday!

arata: so very prepared for him I'll give him that. go on ahead, negi-kun, we'll catch up with you later.

negi: un! then I'm going first, I'm off!

asuna: hai, hai, good luck, sensei.

konoka: alright, asuna, arata-san, let's get prepared too.

arata: right.

Five minutes later… arata and the girls got their stuff prepared as they left and heading to the train station where negi and the other students are arrived.

At the train station… the three arrive at the station and saw negi, the rest of the teachers and students as they heading to the group.

arata: sorry to keep you waiting.

negi: arata-san! nope, you're just made it in time.

arata: good morning girls.

"good morning, arata-sensei!"

arata: whoa, very enegetic they are, ha ha.

konoka: oh yeah, it's your first time on a trip to kyoto, right, arata-san?

arata: yeah.

Just then, shizuna-sensei announced them to divide all class students into six group as negi and arata heard it and get to it.

negi: alright, leaders of groups one to six step forward.

arata: you heard him, everyone, all class 3-A students must form into six groups.

PA announcer: the JR shinkansen "asama 506" will be departing shortly.

minutes later, the entire class are in the train and separate into six groups as negi and arata check the list of the six group of 3-A students.

**group-1: kakizaki misa, kugimiya Madoka, shiina sakurako, and the narutaki twins fuka and fumika.**

negi: fuka-san! class 3-A is over here!

kakizaki: the twins are sure alike. they're noisy.

kugimiya: aww come on, it's more fun that way.

sakurako: negi-kun, the karaoke on the day before was fun!

fumika: eh! you got to play with sensei! that's unfair! *pout!*

negi: yeah, please take me along to karaoke, next time!

sakurako: we should bring arata-sensei along with us, next time!

kakizaki: good idea!

arata: ah ha ha… now, then, negi-kun, onto the next group.

negi: hai, arata-san.

next group:

**group-2: yotsuba satsuki, kasuga misora, nagase kaede, hakase satomi, chao lingshen and ku fei.**

yotsuba satsuki was walking around selling nikuman as she got on the train.

misora: so she sells those nikuman everywhere.

kaede: aye, aye.

hakase: would you like one too, kasuga-san?

misora: just one please.

hakase: here you go.

misora: thanks.

chao: maybe i can spread nikumans all the way to england…?

arata: sat-chan, two nikuman, please.

sat-chan: that'll be 240 yen, arata-sensei.

arata: here you go.

sat-chan: and here's your nikuman.

arata: thanks, sat-chan.

sat-chan: your welcome.

ku fei: negi-bozu, it must be tough to be in charge of organizing de-aru. eat one of these nikuman to keep your energy up de-aru.

negi: t-thank's ku fei-san.

arata: ha ha, very hungry for ku fei-chan is she.

on the next group:

**group-3: asakura kazumi, murakami natsumi, hasegawa chisame, naba chizuru and yukihiro ayaka.**

arata: hi, girls.

natsumi: ah, arata-sensei, hi.

ayaka: now, now, right this way negi-sensei.

asakura: hey, hey iincho, try to lower down the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch time okay?

ayaka: i've rented out the entire green car, so let's take our time and relax there. Just the two of us.

before ayaka could take negi to their private green car, she was stopped by arata and told her "ayaka-san, negi-sensei is busy right now, so, please let him work with me." arata said with a calm and angelic like voice and ayaka just saw his angelic background that she couldn't say no to him so she just have to let negi continue his work as the girls were awed by arata's angelic like appearance, surely they'll fall over for him.

chizuru: ara, ayaka couldn't say no to arata-sensei and very calm he is.

natsumi: yeah.

negi: thanks, arata-san.

arata: no problem, now then, onto the next group, let's go, negi-kun.

negi: hai, arata-san.

**group-4: okochi akira, tatsumiya mana, izumi ako, akashi yuna and sasaki makie.**

arata: hi girls.

as arata greeting the girls, he noticely saw ako who's having a sick as he asks one of them what's wrong with her.

mana: are you guys okay?

arata: what's wrong with ako-san?

akira: ah, arata-sensei, ako must have a sick before the trip starts.

ako: it's not that… i think i just ate too much nikumans.

arata: ooh, that's gonna hurt your stomach… too much nikumans.

akira: yeah.

yuna: ako, you want me to get you some water?"

ako: yeah, thanks.

yuna bought some from the vending machine on the train as she gave it to ako.

yuna: here.

ako: thanks.

arata: ako-san, next time, don't eat too much nikuman before riding on your train, you should take care of your health.

ako blushed after what arata said as some of them laugh and awed by their assistant teacher.

makie: negi-kun! do you want to hang out with us during free activity day?

negi: eh? um.. *_this situation is a bit…*_

ayaka: makie-san, he's taken, err, i mean negi-sensei is very busy you know!

arata: she's right, makie-san, let him continue his work while I assist him.

makie couldn't say no to arata as she saw the angelic backround of his, the same it did to ayaka and she took his advice and let negi continue his work.

next group:

**group-5: miyazaki nodoka, saotome haruna, ayase yue, kagurazaka asuna and konoe konoka.**

haruna: come on, this is is your big chance, nodoka, go ask him "will you go out with me on free activity day?"

nodoka: d-demo…

yue: come on, i don't think Negi-sensei would turn you down if you ask him. *drinks her juice*

asuna: are you alright, Negi? did you eat properly?

negi: yes, thanks for the onigiri.

konoka: thank goodness, ah, hi arata-sensei.

arata: hi, konoka-san.

negi: *_ haaaah… this sure is a busy class. just organizing them will be tough, though…* _hm? was that the fifth group? am i missing one?

arata look at his list and there's still some students that are not on the group.

arata: yep, there is negi-kun.

negi-sensei.

negi: hm?

arata: huh?

negi and arata heard a voice as they turn their head around and saw their two students, sakurazaki setsuna and zazie rainyday, knowing arata, that they're the last group but eva and chachamaru stay at school because of the curse which arata was unaware of.

negi: ah, you must be student number fifteen, sakurazaki setsuna-san. and number thirty one, zazie rainyday-san.

setsuna: yes.

zazie: hai.

arata: setsuna-san and zazie-san.

zazie: *…*

setsuna: I meant to be the leader of group six, but eva-san and chachamaru-san are absent, so group six is just me and zazie-san, what should we do?

arata: what should we do, negi-kun?

negi: hmm… _I knew eva-san couldn't come to the school trip because of the curse… _ok, i'll assign setsuna-san to asuna-san's group.

arata: hmm, good idea, is it ok with you, asuna-san?

asuna: sure.

negi: good. can i leave zazie-san to you, ayaka-san?

ayaka: i don't mind, negi-sensei.

arata: she take it as a yes.

negi: ok, it's decided then.

konoka: ah, secchan, looks like we're on the same group.

setsuna: ah… *bow*

konoka: ah…

negi: huh?

arata: *hm_? i wonder why setsuna-san doesn't want to talk to konoka-san?*_

negi decided to put setsuna and gohan on asuna's group and zazie and goten to ayaka's group, because eva can't come with them because of the curse to stay at school. konoka was happy that setsuna will be on the same group but the swordswoman just bowed to konoka and left, knowing that she still remembered on her childhood days with her in kyoto. arata did notice between the two as he wanted to know what's going on

meanwhile at mahora academy school roof:

eva: i bet boya's on the shinkansen right now.

chachamaru: it's a shame that you can't go on the school tirp, master.

eva: what do you mean it's a shame? i wouldn't want to go on a trip with that chibi anyway.

chachamaru: ah, it's just that you looked like you're wanted to go master…

eva: baka! more importantly, why don't you go yourself? you want it to, don't you?

chachamaru: no, i'd rather be by my master's side as usual.

eva: …fine. but I was wondering about that assistant teacher.

chachamaru: is it arata-sensei?

eva: yeah, now where did I know that name so familiar…

back at the train:

after a few minutes the train started to move. negi, arata and shizuna-sensei walked up to the middle of the car. negi spoke up, as asuna's group, sat down at a window seat looking at the scenery.

negi: all right everyone! the 15th annual school trip is about to begin. let us make the most out of five days and four nights in kyoto. there is going to be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think this is going to be a fun trip. please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else any trouble. especially do not get yourself hu-bweeh!

arata looked at the other two teachers and saw negi on the floor with swirls in his eyes, a food cart right next to him.

arata: you ok, negi-kun?

negi: yeah, i'm alright.

arata: *_i__ronic, huh? he tells us not to get hurt, yet he's the first one to get hit by something_. i_ just hope nothing bad happens when we get there to kyoto, cause if it does, I'll protect them.*_

asuna: sheesh, is he going to be ok?

arata: he's gonna be alright, asuna-san.

PA announcer: "_please follow the directions of the waitresses and reamin in your seats."_

the train was moving onwards and some of the girls were playing a card game that got negi interested, while arata was trying to catch up on some sleep in his chair while the girls are on ayaka's group watching them playing cards.

negi: it seems like they are having fun huh?

arata: yep.

chamo: *_yeah, but it is a good time to check our surroundings_*

negi: huh? why?

chamo: didn't you hear the old man? there might be people trying to stop us.

negi: eh! ? spies! ?

chamo: there may be spies from the kansai magic association.

arata: _good point, we can't let our guard down, negi-kun._

negi: _hai, arata-san. but I thought you were sleeping?_

arata: _I just sleep for five minutes and I'm awake now. _so, what are you girls playing?

yuna: ah, arata-sensei. it's a trading card game, they're very popular these days!

arata: really?

yue: yep, a game where you duel with magic.

negi: heeh… magic, huh?

yuna: alright! i cast the magic card, spell of flames on you for 5 points.

haruna: aa~an. you got me. damn it, i was use my frog perdition card too. aaah… those stupid frogs.

yuna: ok, i'll be taking those chocolates you wagered.

as haruna open the box, arata felt something evil as he knows that there's something in the box that haruna has as he told her "matte, haruna-san! don't open that box!" but it was too late as haruna open the box and a frog was on the box and jumped out.

haruna: huh? yikes! a real frog!

His hunch was right, it's not just one frog but a LOT of frogs everywhere as the girls screamed and negi completely surprised that there a lot of frogs that are on the train.

negi: that's lot of frogs! but what are they doing here! ?

arata: negi-kun! asuna-san! I need you help!

negi: hai!

asuna: got it!

as arata, asuna and negi putting the frogs into the bag, negi and arata sense something that it could be the enemies from kansai that they begin to attack.

arata: _negi-kun, can you feel it?_

negi: _hai, I sense a dark force! this could be a sabotage!_

arata: _hm. it could be those kansai group that konoemon-san was talking about._

makie: negi-kun! shizuna-sensei was fainted!

arata: negi-kun, help the others.

negi: hai. Get the health committee officer to look at her!

asuna: the health committee officer has also fainted!

arata: oh no. asuna-san, you carry ako-san and I'll carry shizuna-sensei, we'll take them to the seat with no frogs.

asuna: got it!

negi: ayaka-san, please take an emergency roll call!

ayaka: hai!

Asuna carrying ako to a place where no frogs are there as arata carrying shizuna-sensei in a bridal style and putting them on a chair. a few seconds later, ako and shizuna-sensei were awaken and saw the two who were carried on to a safe place.

arata: are you two alright?

shizuna-sensei: yes.

ako: yeah, thanks, asuna, arata-sensei.

asuna: no prob.

shizuna-sensei: thank you, arata-sensei.

arata: you're welcome. You two will be safe here for now. come on, asuna-san, let's help the others.

asuna: right.

As they left, asuna goes on ahead as arata wondering on what to do and he knows how to get rid of all the frogs as he told asuna to tell everyone to follow his instructions.

arata: asuna-san, there's a way to clear out all those frogs without hurting them, tell everyone to open the window and leave the rest to me!

asuna didn't quite sure what he was going to do but she nodded to him as she told her classmates to open the window.

asuna: everyone! open the window!

"eh! ?"

asuna: just do it!

"right!"

Now, arata has the opportunity to do this. he revealed his device, the tensouder as the girls including asuna looking at him on what's he's going to do with that strange device. then, arata uses his gosei card the twistornado card as his tensouder opens the slot and it said "gotcha!"

arata: twistornado card! tensou!

arata put his twistornado card into the tensouder and slide it back in and it flashed it's eyes and said "explosion! twistornado!" it summons a large transparent whirlwind that blows off all the frogs and out of the train, after that, knowing that the girls were completely shocked that arata has that kind of strange device and power but they were relieved that the frogs were completely gone from the train as they cheered on him, knowing arata had to do it to protect his students.

makie: that was so cool, arata-sensei!

kugimiya: yeah, thanks for helping us!

arata: heh heh, you're welcome, but as of today, you won't be able to remember this incident today, I'm sorry everyone. memoryfly card. tensou.

arata, then uses his memoryfly card as the tensouder said "expand. Memoryfly." to erase their memories on what happened today with a fluttering of white feathers as they look at the feathers and seconds later, their memories of the incident today were erased.

makie: huh?

haruna: what happened?

yue: I don't remember anything what happened today.

arata: _I'm glad that they didn't remember what happened today, it's the only thing that I had to do it because I don't want them to expose my identity._ now then, where's negi-kun?

Before arata is looking for negi, he unaware that his student asuna was still there and talk to him.

asuna: arata-sensei, what was that device that you hold and what kind of a card did you use?

"eeh! ?" arata was shocked that his memoryfly card didn't have the effect on asuna as he talk to her.

arata: i-I don't know what are you talking about, asuna-san, ha ha.

asuna: don't "ha ha" me, what are you?

arata: *sigh* looks like I need explanations, huh?

asuna: yep.

arata: well, not right now, but later when we arrive.

asuna: fine by me.

Meanwhile… negi and chamo felt a wind earlier as they wanted to know what's going on.

chamo: aniki! did you feel that wind?

negi: yeah, but where did that come from?

Chamo looked back and saw arata did some strange things as he noticed that all the frogs are gone and the girls didn't remember what happened today as he looking at him suspicious.

chamo: aniki, it must be that arata guy that did some strange stuff, and you noticed that the frogs are gone and the girls didn't remember anything ?

Negi looked back and it was completely gone and the girls didn't remember a thing on what happened today as chamo's hunch was right.

negi: you're right! but how?

chamo: I don't know, but that guy must be a a wizard.

negi: eeh! ?

chamo: shh! not so loud!

negi: sorry._ but what makes you sure that arata-san is a wizard?_

chamo: I don't know, but we'll keep an eye out on him.

negi: o…ok.

chamo: by the way, the letter, aniki.

negi: oh yeah!

Negi forgotten that he still has the letter that it was supposed to deliver to the boss as he search through his pocket, seconds later… he found the letter complelely safe as he relieved from searching it.

negi: *whew* it was in my bottom pocket.

chamo: don't scare me like that, aniki!

*yoink!* Just then the letter was taken by a bird from negi's hands that fast as he panicked and chasing that bird.

negi: shimata!

chamo: after him, aniki!

Negi and chamo are still chasing after that bird as arata saw the two chasing the bird and knowing that it was the letter was suppose to deliver to the boss at kyoto, so he follow the two as well.

chamo: aniki! It's a shikigami!

negi: shikigami! ?

chamo: yeah! it's a familiar type of magic they use in japan! that thing is made of nothing more than paper! aah! it's getting away! aniki,your staff!

negi: I came prepared! I've learned quite a few things since that duel with eva-san!

chamo: that person controlling it should be closeby!

negi: got it!

As negi was about to cast a spell, he got bumped into a food cart with the lady holding it and tripped over. as that shikigami bird was about to make a clean escape, it was been slashed by the incoming of setsuna and split in half as she picked up that letter.

"matte!" negi said as he arrived along with arata and saw setsuna holding the letter as she knows that it belongs to her teacher.

setsuna: negi-sensei. arata-sensei.

negi: setsuna-san?

arata: what are you doing back here, setsuna-san?

setsuna: you dropped this.

negi: ah, that's my important letter! thank for recovering it!

setsuna: does it belong to you, sensei?

negi: yeah.

setsuna: it would be wise to be careful, sensei, especially, when we arrive in kyoto.

"yes,thank you." negi bowed to her as arata nodded on what setsuna said.

chamo: aniki, why are you thanking him for?

arata: why? she did save the letter.

chamo: that girl is suspicious as hell! you should be keep you eyes on her!

arata: what you mean by that?

chamo: look on the floor!

Negi and arata looked on the floor and saw the bird shinigami easily slashed in half, they couldn't believe that it happened.

arata: this is…!

chamo: it's the shaped from the bird before… she must have been the one controlling it.

negi: eh? t… then…

chamo: yep! she could be the spy from the west!

negi eh! ?

arata: now just a minute, chamo-kun. setsuna-san wouldn't do such a thing, but if she did, then why she slashed that shikigami bird in half with her katana? There must be a reason why she give us a warning.

negi: well, that's true but…

chamo: she's a spy! I know she is!

arata: yare, yare. _I just know that setsuna-san is not a spy. And there must be something to do with at kyoto._

PA announcer: **we will be arriving in kyoto shortly, please ensure that you do not forget your bags or any other personal items you brought with you.**

arata: looks like were almost there, negi-kun, better get the girls ready.

negi: hai. everyone please get ready to disembark!

misora: eh? already?

natsumi: that was fast!

arata: you realized it just now? heh heh, of course it's fast.

negi: we're finally arriving in kyoto! now we might actually be able to find some clues about the thousand master…

konoka: hm? what was that negi-kun?

negi: n-nothing! i'm really looking forward to kyoto!

arata: me too.

konoka: ah,yeah, it's your first time on a trip to kyoto, arata-sensei. *giggle*

negi:_ setsuna-san… she's looking this way again, could she really a spy from the west?_

fuka, fumika and makie: we've arrived Negi-kun!

negi: ah, yes! sorry, heh heh. all right everyone! off to kyoto we go!

fuka, fumika and makie: YEAH!

at kyoto:

"KYOTO DA!" the girls yelled in excitement as they look around the place.

yuna: this must be the place where you jump off!

arata: really?

yuna: yeah! i heard about this!

ku fei: someone should try jumping off!

kaede: allow me, de-gozaru.

ayaka: now stop that!

arata sweatdropped because some of them wanted to do it and said "now, now, girls, don't go jump from that high, no offense, but, is someone stupid enough to jump from here?

hasegawa: _they're just_ _baka._

yue: yes there is, arata-sensei. this is kiyomizu main temple's famous kiyomizu stage. it's a national treasure, the phrase 'kiyomizu kara no butai kara tobiorita de' – 'like jumping off the jumping of the kiyomizu stage' – was coined here, referring to performers who fatally fell off the butai, or perhaps to frustrated suicidal lovers. such romantic leaps had a surprising 85% survival rate. Today, the term refers to summoning your courage before plunging into the unknown."

arata: whoa! that would be suicide!

yuna: yeah! she's a freak!

arata: now, now, yuna-san. *sweat drop*

haruna: it can't be helped. yue really loves those statues of Buddha from the shrines so…

arata: that figures.

then, arata gone to the other students on the edge of the cliff as he look at the scene with the girls.

kugimiya: aah…what nice weather…

arata: yeah, it feels good.

kakizaki: oh yeah! hey! asakura, you should take a picture of this!"

asakura: already did! *thumbs up!*

arata leaning on the railing and letting the wind gently blow into his face. a lot of the girls went beet red from seeing his mature calm face.

negi: amazing! You can see the whole city from up here!

asuna: hey negi. it's okay to have fun, but don't fall over the side.

negi: right, heh heh, sorry.

ayaka: i'm so glad negi-sensei is enjoying himself.

akira: aah…this breeze does feel nice.

arata: yeah.

sat-chan: it looks like setsuna-chan is enjoying it too right, zazie-san?"

satsuki asked as she watched a bird fly around.

zazie: …yes…" *content smile.*

yue: oh, that's right. if you go a little further from here, there's a fortune telling place called the Jiju shrine that gives predictions for your love life. it's very popular with the ladies.

makie: eh! really! *hearts on her eyes*

ayaka: love fortune-telling? let's go together negi-sensei."

negi: s-sure… *sweat drop*

arata: fortune telling?

yue: we'll go as well, just below where those stone steps are the famous otowa waterfall, if you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school, and even get married…

"married? that's it!"

"come on negi-kun, let's go!" makie said as she and the twins pushed him along.

ayaka: ah! hey, makie-san…you guys! no flirti—i mean, group activities should be…!

makie: negi-kun! arata-sensei! over there! over there!

makie yelled pointing to her right once they got down the street as the girls ran and cheered.

negi: don't run too fast, okay?

arata: ok, ok, I'm coming.

Arata gone ahead with the girls as negi looking at the scene.

negi: it sure is nice here, isn't it?

chamo: yeah, that's kyoto for you.

egi: these old buildings made out of wood are amazing!

chamo: but don't lower your guard, aniki! this is their home turf! Also there's possibility that setsuna might be spy! And as for arata, we should keep an eye out on him as well!

negi: but you shouldn't suspect people without evidence, chamo-kun! let's see how things go from here!

chamo: but aniki, what if we suddenly attacked again…

makie: hurry up negi-kun! this is the stone that foretells your love life!"

negi: I'm coming makie-san!

when negi reached at the top, the girls including arata were standing around a couple of rocks looking them reverently.

arata: so let me get this straight, if you can get from one rock to the other without opening your eyes you'll find success in love?

yue: yep.

negi: now that looks to be at least twenty meters!

ayaka: w…well, as iincho i shall be first!

makie: eh! that's not fair! i'm going too!

nodoka: m-me too…

chizuru: i'll go as well, eh heh.

arata was curious why chizuru wanted to joined as well as he asks her.

arata: eh? why you're joining the contest as well, chizuru-san?

natsumi: r-really, chizu-nee? does that mean you have som—

chizuru: a woman must always think about her future natsumi-chan, *blush*…

chizuru interrupted with a slight blush, but a smile that Ayaka and Natsumi knew meant that pain may befall them if they try to contradict anything.

natsumi: o-of course chizu-nee!

yuna: go for it you four!

haruna: not that way Nodoka!

nodoka: *bonk* ouch!

kakizaki: i got fifty yen on makie!

fuka: i've got a hundred yen on iincho!"

ku dei: i put a hundred fifty yen on chizuru-aru!

arata: come on girls, you can just make a bet just because it's a contest.

kakizaki: why not? the more the merrier! Right! ?

"yeah!"

arata: yare, yare. Heh heh.

negi: arata-san, who did think will win?

arata put his fingers on his chin as he pondered. He saw all four contestants and felt some bad intentions were coming from them except from one.

arata: hmm... i guess i would go with nodoka-san.

kakizaki: why?

arata: I just had some faith in her.

chamo: *_aniki, sakurazaki is missing*_

negi: huh? you're right…

arata: _he's right, now where setsuna-san has gone too?_

ayaka: *_huhuhu…I feel bad for makie-san, miyazaki-san and Chizu-nee, but for one such as I who is trained in the various forms of martial arts, this won't even be a challenge!_ _now to use my ultimate technique! Yukihiro ayaka no jutsu: the skill of seeing with the mind's eye of love!*_

this powerful, mysterious technique allowed ayaka to not only locate where she was, but where her goal was. In other words, she peeked.

ayaka: target lock-on! i'm going for it!"

ayaka announced and made a dash straight for the stone.

makie: ah! what was that? *opening her left eye reflexively* that's not fair iincho! that's not fair! you peeked didn't you?

ayaka: hohoho! i would do no such thing! this is to ensure the success of the love between me and a certain teacher's who name starts with an "N".

chizuru: ara, i had no idea you felt that way about nitta-sensei, ayaka. *giggle*

chizuru followed them with her left eye slightly open.

ayaka: what! ? ayaka asked stunned. i'm not into old men like asuna-san, chizu-nee!

asuna: i heard that, iincho!

arata: ha ha. *sweat drop*

it's true anyway. the entire class said together and asuna pouted. asuna's pout however turned into a smirk when she saw ayaka. stepping on something, when she opened her eyes, frogs came out of nowhere again, screamed.

makie: not again! yikes!

chizuru: f-frogs!

chizuru screamed as she hide behind at arata as he saw those those same frogs from the train and already know how to get rid of them again quickly.

arata: those frogs, again?

ayaka: not again!

arata: are you ok, chizuru-san?

chizuru: h…hai.

arata: stay behind me.

chizuru: hai.

yuna: ha ha, what happened?

ayaka: i don't know! they appeared again out of nowhere i stepped onto something and opened my eyes.

arata: girls, stay back, leave those frogs to me.

the girls stepped back as arata is going to do the same method that he did at the train.

arata: tensouder!

Now, the girls were curiously (again) on what kind of device that arata was holding as they heard a voice coming from his tensouder, since they didn't remember at the train incident in the first place.

arata: twistornado card! tensou!

Arata used his twistornado card again onto the tensouder and said "explosion! twistornado!" the transparent whirlind completely blew off those frogs away again and the girls saw his performance in awe and once more, arata uses his memoryfly card to wipe their memories again about what happened today again as they continue the contest like it was nothing happened. except arata unnoticely was being spotted by setsuna from behind the corner as negi knowing that it was the kansai group that starting up trouble again as he looked back at the corner and saw setsuna was there, he can't tell if she's really a spy or not.

nodoka: g-goal.

nodoka sighed in relief as she grabbed the stone and arata's hunch was right that nodoka won the contest.

arata: see? nodoka-san won cause I have faith in her.

kugimiya: aah, he's right, can't blame him.

kakizaki: yeah.

ku fei: aww…i lost- de-aru.

arata let out a smile as he jumped to the love rock. he bent down to get to nodoka's eye level and said.

arata: here you go nodoka-san, said as he handed the winnings to Nodoka, who in turn accepted them.

nodoka: t-thank you arata-sesnei.

arata: I wish you the best of luck with your intended, keep up the good work and I'm sure it'll work out.

nodoka: t-thank you. *smiled* _he really is very kind and not scary like other men…_

konoka: see honya! *giggled* i told you arata-sensei was very kind."

yue eyed their new assistant warily and tried to evaluate him. she couldn't deny that arata exhumed a great deal of warmth and security and his angelic like personality on his background. it's like him just being there makes you feel a lot safer which she believes was perfect for helping nodoka get over her fear of men.

his eyes were friendly and they looked genuinely happy for nodoka's success; he didn't show any sort of attraction to nodoka though. she didn't really expect there to be any attraction. from what she saw, arata appeared to be a bit shy when it came to the ladies.

asuna: what the hell were you doing iincho? are you sure this isn't some sort of divine punishment for cheating?" or maybe punishment for making fun of other people's love lives? heh heh.

ayaka: say what! ? i was not cheating!

makie: maybe it's because i had my eyes half open?

chizuru: me too, eh heh.

ayaka: what kind of divine punishment is man-made?

arata: ha ha, it's not a divine punishment, ayaka-san.

negi:_ *setsuna-san… she's looking this way again…*_

asuna: yeah, yeah. pull yourself together and we'll go to the otowa waterfall.

konoka: let's hurry up arata-sensei.

konoka giggled as she held his hand which she had grabbed when she pulled him back over to negi and asuna.

arata: s-sure.

chamo: *_there really is something suspicious about her and arata, he did it again the second time.*_

negi: he did?

arata saw negi looking at setsuna who was also looking that way and he frowned.

arata: *s_he is making it harder for me to prove her innocence, gotta deal with it later.*_ so yue-san, which one is which?

yue: from right to left it is health, career and marriage.

Yue explained it to him as she still sipped on her juice. arata watched as majority of the class was making a mad dash to the last fall as they wanted something from the marriage one.

ako: the left one! the left one!

fumika: ah! i want some too!

ayaka: h…hold on everyone! we should form a line…!

negi: um… everyone… please do not inconvenience the public…

arata: you heard him, now please behave properly.

The girls gone already to the waterfall to drinking the water on the right that what yue said "marriage".

yuna: d…delicious! Another cup! it was very, VERY good!

makie: phew! what is this stuff?

makie asked with a strange blush but she was enjoying the drink.

ayaka: it does look rather effective…is this the taste of miracles?

nodoka: *_if i drink a lot, maybe it'll be extra effective…*_

nodoka muttered as she tried to take another step but found she couldn't walk straight.

negi: *_sakurazaki-san is missing again._*

negi noted absently as he was starting to believe chamo over arata.

chamo: h-hey aniki! this looks really bad!

negi: eeh!

yue: it seems they are all dead drunk. *sweat drop.*

negi and arata: eeeeeh! ?

asuna: get a hold of yourself iincho!

negi: how did that happened?

arata: negi-kun, check the top and see why these girls are drunk.

negi nodded as he went to the roof and saw something as he told to arata.

negi: there's sake on top of the waterfalls!

arata: sake? who would do such a thing…?

nitta-sensei: is that sake i smell?

asuna: ahh! nitta-sensei, naruhiko-sensei! sake? where? the class… they're just… they're very tired! you know, long day and all that…

asuna stumbled to find an excuse, covering for her class. while yue was slapping the hell out of ayaka trying to get her up, muttering.

yue: _iincho, please wake up! if this gets out, they'll shut down the field trip and expelled all of us_!"

meanwhile, the other students were helping the drunk ones. arata stood back, watching the scene. he turned up to see setsuna on the same roof as the sake bottle. his eyes turned serious a bit as he started to question his own feeling, but that wasn't like him.

arata: okay everyone let's drag the _tired_ girls on the bus and take them back to the hotel. we don't want to cause a worse scene here everyone.

_later that day:_

chamo: it has to be that Sakurazaki doing this! and also… arata-san.

chamo shouted as he, negi and arata were in the lounge of the hotel, negi was sitting on the bench with chamo on his shoulders, and arata was sitting on the other as he listen what chamo was about to ask.

arata: yeah?

chamo: I noticed that those frogs from the train earlier and the girls didn't remembered a thing after that, what kind of powers do you have?

arata flinched that he didn't know that his secret was exposed as he trying to cover up that question.

arata: i-I don't know what are you talking about, chamo-kun.

chamo: just spill it! are you a wizard?

arata: no.

negi: then, what are you, arata-san?

Arata sighed and he knows that he doesn't want to keep it a secret but he had no choice but to explained it to them. but before he could explained it to them, asuna came and told them that the drunken girls are on their room sleeping as she join in the conversation.

asuna: negi! arata-sensei! we put the drunk girls in their rooms so they can sleep, but tell me what is going on here?

chamo: ah, ane-san! good timing! there's something you must know about arata-san!

asuna: yeah, I know, I wanted to know who he is really as well.

negi: eh? h-hai. Chamo-kun told me that arata-san has some kind of power that has the element of wind.

asuna: eeh! ? so arata-sensei is a wizard as well! ?

arata: calm down, asuna-san! I'm not a wizard. but i'll explain it to you right now on how I really am.

asuna: ok, and it might be a better explanation, arata-sensei.

arata: you see, I'm a human but I'm actually an gosei tenshi.

"Eeeh! ?" they were complelely shocked of what arata told them about the part "tenshi" as they keep on asking him what does he mean by that.

negi: g-gosei tenshi! ?

asuna: you mean like you're an angel that came from heaven! ?

Arata sweatdropped on what asuna asked as he trying explained it clearly that he's not that kind of tenshi.

arata: *ahem* I'm really a tenshi but not that kind of tenshi that you think.

negi: eh?

asuna: we'll which one is it then! ?

arata: calm down, and let me explain. You see, humans were born on earth with mysterious powers around ten thousand years ago which they're known as gosei tenshi.

negi: eh! ?

asuna: they were people who were born with mysterious powers here on earth! ? and that very long! ?

arata: yeah.

Negi, asuna and even chamo couldn't believed what arata explained it to them, making them speechless knowing that they wanted to ask him for more.

negi: t-that's a very long time!

asuna: yeah! but, did anyone noticed that they're gosei tenshi?

arata: no, that's why we wanted to move the people who has the power as a gosei tenshi to the gosei world.

negi: gosei world?

arata: it's a place where the gosei tenshi lives and it's from the sky that we go there.

asuna: through the sky! ? how will you get there?

arata: by using the ten no to (heaven's tower) as a brigde between the dimensions between the human world and the gosei world.

negi: ten no to… and you mean between the dimensions like a gate that you need to get through?

arata: yeah. that's why we don't want causing trouble for regular humans, so the gosei world is the safe place and their own home to live with.

"Heee…" they were touched by what arata said not wanted causing trouble for regular humans as he continuing explaining to them.

asuna: so, are you just by yourself or there are more gosei tenshi like you?

arata: yep, only the five of us, me and my other friends.

negi: heee… so they're gosei tenshi as well?

arata: yep. you see, each people who has the power of a gosei tenshi has three kinds of element and they'll be in a group of tribe which they are three tribes in gosei world.

asuna: what kind of elements?

arata: for example, me, i have the element power of aerial which is wind, so i'm from a tribe at gosei world called skick tribe.

negi: skick tribe?

arata: yep.

asuna: what are the other two elements?

arata: the other of two are the landick tribe, which they have the element of earth which is land. and the seaick tribe which they have the element of water. my childhood friend who is from the same tribe as me and the other three, the two siblings who are from the landick tribe and the other one is from the seaick tribe which they're my friends as well.

negi: heee...

asuna: so, you and your childhood friend was on the same tribe as you, and the two siblings are from a different tribe and the other person is on a different tribe too?

arata: yep, that's how we are as gosei tenshi.

asuna: heee... i see.

negi: now i understand clearly, arata-san.

chamo: now that makes sense, but what about that wind power that did you use on the train earlier?

arata: I'll show it to you.

Arata revealed his gosei card to the three as they looked at it and awed by looking at it, it was a card with the gosei emblem on it and it has color red on the background.

negi: what is that card, arata-san?

arata: it's an gosei card.

asuna: gosei card?

arata: it's a card that holds a different power and very helpful.

arata then, he revealed his tensouder to them as they take a look closely, it has a face in white and gold color with the gosei emblem on it's forehead and they wanted to ask him about that as well.

asuna: and what's that you hold earlier?

arata: it's my tensouder.

negi: tensouder?

arata: it's a device that uses the gosei cards to summon various items like my twistornado and memoryfly card.

negi: twistornado and memoryfly card?

arata: yep. the twistornado card, is an explosion card which is an elemental card that attacks enemies with it. and the memoryfly card, is an expand card which is a spell card that erases people memories on what happened just like earlier at the train. they are other types of gosei cards that has a category of it and what attacks and effect on every cards.

asuna: heee…

negi: and did you say a spell card?

arata: yep, it's like magic but with the effects of the card.

negi: heee… a gosei tenshi that can use magic, huh.

arata: yep. well, I like to explain it to you guys some more, but some other time, negi-kun and I still having the conversation on those incidents from the train to we arrived at kyoto.

negi: ah! you're right!

chamo: before we begin, I owe arata-san an apology for being suspicious.

negi: me too, arata-san, i'm sorry that you're being a suspicious person.

arata: apologies accepted, negi-kun, chamo-kun.

negi: thanks, arata-san, now, about what happened today asuna-san, you see…

asuna: eeh! ? so there's this weird magic association from kansai attacking us?

negi: hai.

arata: yep, no doubt that it was them that causing some trouble.

asuna: that figures, magic disasters seem to follow you everywhere, negi.

negi: i'm sorry, asuna-san.

asuna: so now you're gonna ask me for my help, right? ok! i'll lend you a little bit of my strength.

arata: if asuna-san is joining in, then as an gosei tenshi, I'll help you both and protect everyone.

negi: arata-san.

asuna: what other powers do you have, arata-san?

arata: that I can't tell you right now, but you'll see it someday.

chamo: anyway, im guessing that it's that sakurazaki that is a spy from kyoto.

asuna: EH! ? sakurazaki-san, a spy? well, from what i heard, she was a childhood friend of konoka, but i have never really seen them talking to each other.

arata: setsuna-san and konoka-san were childhood friends back then?

asuna: yeah.

arata: now that you mentioned it… when konoka-san saw setsuna-san as she was talking to her, setsuna-san just bow on to her and leave. it's like something happened between them since childhood.

asuna: now that you mentioned it, WHAT happened between those two?

chamo: if they were childhood friends that means…

negi: wait I got something here, hmm… here, it's says kyoto under her name… right here!

chamo: so she must be from kyoto after all! there's no doubt about it! she is an assassin sent by the kansai magic association!

arata: chamo-kun, setsuna-san had reasons why she wanted to warned about what happened today. so, setsuna-san is not an assassin and really innocent and I believe her.

negi: h-he's right.

asuna: come on, arata-sensei, are you really serious that you have faith that setsuna-san is innocent?

arata: I do.

negi: arata-san knows setsuna-san is innocent and is willing to defend her to a great length as you see.

asuna: i wonder why he defends her so much?

asuna frowned and thought along the same lines, but in a totally different aspect.

asuna: _if arata-sensei's hunch is right that sakurazaki-san is innocent, then i owe him an apology._

After their conversation, shizuna-sensei came and told them about being staff members to finish their baths.

shizuna-sensei: negi-sensei, arata-sensei, it's almost time for staff members to finish their baths.

negi: h-hai, shizuna-sensei!

arata: hai.

asuna: ah, it's almost time for group five to take a bath. we'll talk about this tonight during free activity time, ok?

negi: h… hai.

arata: sure.

chamo: ok, ane-san!

at the open air bath:

negi and arata are in an open air bath as they both relaxing right now.

arata: haaa… that feels good.*_setsuna-san isn't making it easy either. she coincidentally appears where the accidents occur and it makes her look suspicious. but i know i am right, i just know she isn't in the wrong here.*_

negi: aaah… so good, is this what they called an open air bath? the wind feels so nice.

arata: yeah.

chamo: if only we didn't have to worry about sakuraki setsuna. she always carrying around that sword, she'll kill a mage like you aniki before you can even chant a spell…

negi: uuuh… swordmen are natural enemies of mages, after all…

before arata could say something in his thoughts, he was interrupted when he heard someone open the door.

negi: huh? what was that?

arata: must be another teacher, negi-kun.

when they looked at behind the rock, they saw a naked Setsuna entering the bath as they hide back.

arata:_ setsuna-san! what is she doing here?_

negi: _eh! ? s-setsuna-san_! ? _b-but why? the male and female entrances are separate, why do they go in the same bath_?

chamo: _it's a mixed bath, aniki_!

arata: *now _that chamo-kun mentioned it, it is a mixed bath.*_

setsuna: hmm. if negi-sensei is a wizard i will need to take action. but i wonder what arata-sensei really is? I can't tell if he's a wizard or not. if i don't find out, i won't be able to prepare for what's ahead.

setsuna pondered as she paused in her bath.

negi: *_eeh! how did she know that i'm a wizard! s-so setsuna-san is a spy after all?*_

arata: *flinched*. _she knows that negi-kun is a wizard! how is that possible, unless…_

before arata could finish that thought, he stumble a rock from behind and fell off.

setsuna: who's there? show yourself!

negi: _shimata! arata-san fell!_

arata:_ *mazui!*_ negi-kun, get back!

negi: hai!

Negi was told by arata as he was about going to tell her to stop and that he wasn't a threat when he heard but it was too late.

setsuna: shinmei-ryuu ougi: zanganken (Stone Cutting Technique)!

arata ducked for cover and saw how setsuna split the huge rock in half in shocked.

arata: _she split the rock in half! ? what power she has! _Invisibreeze card! tensou!

Arata uses his invisibreeze card as his tensouder says "outbreak! Invisibreeze!" to summon a whirlwind and tuned him invisible without being detected. Setsuna only saw no one was there as arata could sneak away without harming her, but seconds later, she sense that someone was invisible as she uses her next move and yelled "Raimeiken!" Once she brought down the sword, an electric current was sent towards arata's position, knowing that he's still invisible, but arata interceped the attack by putting the defenstorm card onto his tensouder and the tensouder said "expand! Defenstorm!" it summoned a wall of wind to block that attack.

Setsuna knows that moves was coming from arata as she charged in and attack him, but he evade it and uses his windrive card to the tensouder and said "splash! Windrive!" it summons a whirlwind that brought setsuna to him as she tries to struggle to break free but no luck, and it comes to an end that arata revealed himself after the effect of the invisibreeze card wares off.

Setsuna couldn't believe that the power of the wind was actually her assistant teacher, arata as the windrive card's effect is gone.

setsuna: a… arata-sensei?

arata: you know how to fight really well, setsuna-san.

setsuna: i… I didn't mean it to attack you, sensei, I'm sorry.

arata: it's ok, and by the way, you might wanna put it on your towel.

Arata turned around his back and setsuna knows that setsuna was still naked as arata got his towel already.

setsuna: s-sorry!

arata: i-it's fine. let's not make scenery here, right, setsuna-san?

setsuna: h-hai.

Negi then came out from hiding and saw setsuna and arata who turned his back and knowing that it was over.

negi: arata-san!

setsuna: negi-sensei?

chamo: now you've done it, you're a spy from the kansai, aren't you, sakurazaki!

arata: chamo-kun!

setsuna: t-that's not true, sensei, i'm not your enemy! i'm your ally, number 15 sakurazaki setsuna!

arata: see? she's right, she's on our side.

negi: eh? um, what do you mean…?

setsuna: i'm konoka ojou-sama's…!

their conversation were interrupted by a scream that sounded familiar to them.

negi: that voice!

arata: konoka-!

setsuna: konoka ojou-sama!

negi: eh?

arata: konoka ojou-sama? anyway, let's find out, come on!

negi: right!

setsuna: right!

the gang rushed to the screaming voice to see who is in trouble.

Chapter 2 end:

Sorry to keep you waiting, this one's long so, hope you like it. RnR. See ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

They heard konoka's voice as they're on their way to the destination of that scream, when they arrive, they saw konoka and asuna getting striped by monkeys which arata's face turn red a bit and closing his eyes because he doesn't wanted to peek on them on purpose.

konoka: ah! negi-kun! secchan! arata-sensei! ? aaa~! don't look!

arata: you got it all wrong, konoka-san! it's not my intention to peek! It's those monkeys fault!

setsuna was getting furious on those monkeys as she readied her sword and said "**what the hell are you doing to konoka ojou-sama! ?"**

negi: eeh! ?

asuna, then saw and panicked while she's still naked, saw setsuna was holding a sword as she's gonna strike the monkeys but negi grabbed setsuna to stop her attack and said "you can't do that, setsuna-san! they're just poor monkeys!" but arata said to negi as he try to let them go"they're not real monkeys negi-kun! they're shikigami!"

setsuna: arata-sensei is right! these are just low-level shikigami! All that's going to happen is that they will turn into paper and…!

before setsuna could finish what she said, the three fell over, arata was at the bottom from behind his back and negi and setsuna in their awkward position as asuna saw them and freaked out a bit on that awkward position.

negi was freaked out that setsuna was on top of him as setsuna's face turned red and panicked.

setsuna: negi-sensei! I told you I was on your side didn't i? please don't get in my way!

negi: eh! ? I didn't mean to…

arata: um, negi-kun, setsuna-san, could you get off my back please?

"Eh?" negi and setsuna noticed that arata was under him as they get off him quickly.

negi: waah! are you ok, arata-san?

setsuna: s-sorry about that, arata-sensei!

arata: I'm fine and don't worry about it.

asuna: um, guys… those monkeys are taking konoka away!

"eeh! ?" they shocked as asuna pointed out to those monkeys trying to take konoka away from them.

arata: not on our watch!

setsuna: ojou-sama!

Setsuna was first to rush in and uses her technique as she yelled "**shinmei ryuu ougi! Hyaku retsu ouka zan!**" it slash all the monkeys that it really turned out to be shikigami as setsuna caught konoka after eliminate them and arata uses his windrive card and the tensouder said "**splash! skick power!**" the whirlwind bring them back to the others as they were safe and unharmed.

Konoka was amazed that she was save by setsuna and arata, while setsuna remember the same wind that she was brought by arata on the mixed bath earlier.

Negi and asuna were worried that if they took konoka away but feeling relieved that they were safe as they catch up with them.

"tch!"

Negi heard a voice hiding in the trees but it was gone, arata and setsuna knows that the enemy got away and they relieved that they're safe for now.

setsuna: _tch! they got away._

arata: are you two alright?

setsuna: yes, were fine, arata-sensei.

konoka: were fine, arata-sensei, and secchan, I don't really understand the situation… but you and arata-sensei saved me, right? thank you!

setsuna: i… it's nothing, ojou-sama…

Setsuna's face turned red and dropped konoka and fled away so fast as konoka try to talk to setsuna but it was too late.

konoka: secchan…

asuna: what was that about?

negi: konoka-san, just who is setsuna-san? she called you "ojou-sama…"

arata: now that you mentioned it… why did she call you by that name?

asuna: konoka… is there something happening with you and setsuna-san before right?

konoka: un… I've never really talked about it with you either, asuna.

arata: we should head to the lobby and let's talk about between you and setsuna-san.

asuna: good point.

At the lobby… after changing into their white kimonos, they're ready to listen konoka's story at the lobby.

arata: were ready to listen your story, konoka-san.

konoka: un.

Konoka's flashback:

konoka: sure. you know that before i moved and living started living with asuna, i lived in kyoto, right?

asuna: right.

konoka: when i was little girl, i was raised in a huge, quiet mansion. it was located deep within the mountain, so i didn't even have a friend to call my own.

arata: I have a friend of mine, he's a young boy but he's a little similar to yours though.

konoka: I see.. then one day…

it shows the place of konoka's home in kyoto as she explained it to them on what happened that day.

konoka which she was a little girl back then wearing a green kimono with flower patterns as she was playing with her ball, she saw four persons entering from the gate as she ask those people.

_konoka: you're from the shinmei-ryuu school?_

_setsuna: *bow*_

konoka: secchan was my first friend i ever had. secchan was learning kendo.

arata: kendo? so she was a very skilled swordsman.

konoka: yeah.

_setsuna: here it goes, ojou-sama._

_konoka: now, now, don't call me ojou-sama._

konoka: she did things like drive the scary dogs away… she protected me when i was in danger…

asuna: heeh…

negi: it looks like she still protecting her even now.

arata: yeah.

konoka: even that time when it seemed like i was going to drown in the river… she did her utmost to help me… in the end we were both saved by the adults.

arata: whoa. that is dangerous.

konoka: yeah.

_setsuna: *hic!* i'm sorry i couldn't protect you, kono-chan. i'm going to become even stronger._

_konoka: eeh? you don't have to do that. i just want us to keep playing together._

konoka: but after that, secchan became busier and busier with her kendo training. we never had much time to talk, and then i moved to mahora… when i was in the first year of middle school, secchan also moved here. we were able to meet again, but…

end flashback:

arata: in other words, she didn't have time to talk to you either as well.

konoka: it's like i had done something wrong… secchan wouldn't talk to me like she did before…

asuna: konoka…

negi: konoka-san…

arata: no, you didn't do something wrong, konoka-san. i know setsuna-san has a reason why she didn't wanted to hang out with you yet like, so don't worry, it'll she'll opened up back to you like before.

konoka heard it as she was feeling better and happy of what arata said.

konoka: arata-sensei… thanks!

arata: anytime, konoka-san.

at the hallway… the three were walking in the hallway while they thinking about konoka's story.

negi: konoka-san looked sad, didn't she?

asuna: yeah, that's a face you'd never see on the usual konoka. ah, speaking of it, she seemed kind of depressed during the first week of first year too.

arata: you mean when she moved from her home to mahora back then?

asuna: yeah. she didn't' say anything about it to me… i thought we were closer than that. oh yeah, more importantly, what about sakurazaki-san? is she on our side or not?

chamo: hmm… it doesn't seem like she's our enemy. maybe we should talk to her in person.

arata: like I said, setsuna-san is on our side.

negi: arata-san…

just then, negi saw kaede, chisame and chizuru at the hallway as he told to go back into their rooms and call it a night.

negi: ok, everyone. time to go to sleep. please return to your rooms.

chizuru: ok.

hasegawa: yeah, yeah.

arata: now don't stay up late, you'll be refresh in the morning.

"hai~ arata-sensei" chizuru said with a little sexy voice that caught him off a little bit of what she said and got his face red a bit as asuna noticed his face was red.

Asuna: ara? chizuru-san could have a crush on you, heh heh.

Arata: t-that can't be true, I just said the truth and besides, it's forbidden that a teach-I mean an assistant teacher like me can't have a relationship with a student.

Asuna: hai, hai, your face was red.

Arata got a bull's eye on what asuna said and couldn't help it and his face is not red anymore.

kaede: otsukare de-gozaru, negi-sensei, arata-sensei. it's sure is quiet for the first night of school trip, de-gozaru.

negi: yeah, because the girls are asleep. *_because of the sake._*

arata: you said it.

asuna: they'll regret it when waking up tomorrow, for sure.

kaede: i'm sure it'll be different tomorrow night, de-gozaru. *_it seems like there's trouble brewing again, sensei. please feel free to call on me if you feel the need, de-gozaru. and arata-sensei too, de-gozaru._

arata: eh? r-right. _does kaede-san knows about it?_

negi: ah yes, thanks, kaede-san.

at the lobby:

when they are at the lobby, they saw the swordsman setsuna putting a piece of paper on the top of the entrance.

negi: ah!

asuna: that's setsuna-san!

negi: what are you doing, setsuna-san?

setsuna: it's a barrier to repel shikigami…

arata: hm. that's a good thing to do that.

after setsuna putting the paper on top of the entrance… the gang are sitting at the lobby while starting a conversation.

negi: um… setsuna-san, you can use this japanese magic too, right? yes… it's a skill to complement my sword techniques.

chamo: ah, now i get it! so you're like a magic knight!

asuna: ha ha ha. yet another person from a world where it's not surprising for an ermine to talk.

arata: ha ha.

setsuna: ah, is it alright to discuss this in front of kagurazaka-san and arata-sensei?

negi: yes, it's alright.

arata: don't worry, it's fine with me, setsuna-san.

asuna: i'm already knee-deep in this.

setsuna: before we can talk about it. arata-sensei I noticed that your element is wind you carrying some kind of a device with a card that's specific only you, what exactly are you?

arata: before I can explain it to you, I already explained it first to negi-kun and asuna-san, so now, that question that you asked… you see… I'm an gosei tenshi.

Setsuna was shocked that what her assistant teacher said about him being a gosei tenshi and if she heard it right, she know that she heard it before as she listens on what he'll continue what he says.

setsuna: g… gosei tenshi, you say?

arata: yep.

setsuna: i-I see. *_if arata-sensei is an gosei tenshi, if I heard the rumor about him as a gosei tenshi, does that mean he's also a…*_ what kind of device that you use that power, arata-sensei?

arata: I'll show it to you.

arata revealed his tensouder and his gosei card to setsuna and surprised that it was the same thing that it did earlier as she continue to ask him.

setsuna: is that the one that you use it earlier?

arata: correct. it's my tensouder.

setsuna: tensouder?

arata: it's a device that can use any kind of gosei card to use it power and effect when necessary.

setsuna: I see. and what's a gosei card?

arata: the gosei card is a card that uses any kind of effects when putting it in my tensouder.

setsuna: I see._ then arata-sensei is must be really a…_ thank you for your explanation, sensei.

arata: you're welcome. So, what let's talk about what happened today.

setsuna: hai. the interference from the enemy is escalating… if it continues, konoka ojou-sama will be put into the line of fire too. we must devise some sort of counter-measure. And negi-sensei, i heard that you are the most talented western wizard. can you think of anything? it seems the enemy is increasing in confidence because our countermeasures are not effective.

negi: aah… sorry, I'm still not a full mage yet.

chamo: then… you are really on our side!

setsuna: yeah. that's what I've been telling you in the first place.

chamo: right, my bad. sorry that I totally doubted you!

negi: me too, setsuna-san, I'll do my best to cooperate.

asuna: now that clears misunderstanding, arata-sensei, I owe you an apology that setsuna-san being a suspect.

negi: me too, arata-san, I'm sorry.

chamo: and me as well, I'm sorry.

arata: apology accepted.

negi: thanks, arata-san. so, setsuna-san, can you tell me more about the enemy, please?

setsuna: yes, our enemies are onmyou charm-users. they are charm-users of the kansai magic association.

arata: so they're using shikigami, right?

setsuna: yes.

arata: so our enemy is a onmyou charm user.

setsuna: yes, it is said that long ago in kyoto, the charm users were the ones who founded independent magic in japan with their onmyoudou.

arata: onmyoudou?

setsuna: they are vulnerable when they are chanting their spell, just like negi-sensei and the western wizards. just like you have partners, they have guardians. they are spirit warriors called onmyou god and Goki (offensive demon and defensive demons respectively). as long as their guardians are around we cannot touch the spell caster themselves.

negi: zenki and goki? they sound strong.

setsuna: furthermore, the kansai magic association have deep ties to us, the kyoto shinmei-ryuu.

arata: shinmei-ryuu? You mean the name of your school?

setsuna: yes, the shinmei-ryuu were originally an organization to protect the capital by destroying demons. i can say without exaggeration that they were a truly powerful fighting force. the charm-users accompanied the swordsmen of shinmei-ryuu and they , made a strong combination.

asuna: eeeh! ? that's bad for us then!

negi: the shinmei-ryuu will be our opponents as well?

setsuna: yes.

arata: looks like we got an another opponent to face then.

setsuna: i guess they would see me as a traitor because i left the west for the east. but i wanted to protect konoka ojou-sama, so i didn't have a choice. as long as i'm able to protect ojou-sama… i'll be satisfied.

negi: setsuna-san…

arata: you did what you had to do, setsuna-san. even if they think that you're a traitor, you just follow your heart in the right path you choose and believed in yourself. so there's nothing wrong about it.

setsuna: arata-sensei… _my own beliefs and my own heart, huh._

asuna: alright. i get it, sakurazaki-san. i'm glad you didn't hate konoka after all. that's all i need to know. a friend of a friend is a friend, right? i'll help you too.

setsuna: kagurazaka-san…

arata: I'll help you too as well, i can't just sit there and do nothing while they trying to take konoka-san away, as an gosei tenshi, it's my duty to protect konoka-san and the students from those kansai group.

setsuna: arata-sensei…

negi: alright, it's decided, then! the 3-A guardians are formed!

asuna: what kind of a name is that?

arata: actually, it's a good name since I'm like an guardian angel that can watch their backs.

asuna: well, good point.

negi: hm! we'll protect class 3-A from the kansai magic association! *_alright! we've got the strength of a hundred men now that setsuna-san, asuna-san and arata-san on our side, all i've got to do is give this letter to the leader…* _the enemies might be back tonight! i'll go on patrol outside!

arata: I'll go with him as well.

negi: thanks, arata-san.

setsuna: ok. let's go protect the students' room.

asuna: right.

after their conversation and clearing their misunderstanding, negi, chamo and arata are on patrol for tonight while asuna and setsuna guard their classmates as they went into their room.

chamo: aniki, aniki! have you got your staff and the cards?

negi: yeah, it'll be fine. i've got the pactio cards right here!

chamo: hmm… from what setsuna ane-san says, the enemy could be really strong. i didn't have time to tell you while you were fighting eva but, now would be a good time to teach you how to use the cards!

negi: eh? use the cards? how do i do that?

when negi and arata are about to go out patrolling outside, negi bumps on the cart of towels and scattered.

negi: aah! i'm sorry ma'am!

towel lady: ah, i'm sorry, sir.

arata: not again. *sweat drop* _is this déjà vu?_ are you ok, negi-kun?

negi: yeah, i got too excited, sorry.

arata: try to be careful next time, ma'am.

towel lady: yes, sir. thank you.

chamo: by the way, aniki, about how to use the cards…

negi: un. what should i do first, chamo-kun?

the boys are outside the hotel, but, however, they didn't get to hear the lady comment on how negi was a cute little mage as monkeys appeared on her shoulder.

meanwhile:

asuna and setsuna reached group five's sleeping quarters. haruna, nodoka and konoka were asleep on the floor while yue was sleeping soundly on a chair.

asuna: tadaima~ ah, everyone's asleep. *sweat drop*

setsuna: well then, i'm going to patrol the rooms down the corridor.

asuna: alright. let's change shift sometime later tonight. don't worry, i'll keep an eye on konoka.

setsuna: sorry about this, kagurazaka-san. if anything happens, please call me right away.

asuna: got it.

setsuna: well, i'll be going then…

asuna: see ya later. *phew* what a day… but sakurazaki-san sure isn't honest with herself…

before asuna goes to sleep, she saw konoka woke up and saw her that she was about to go sleep.

konoka: nnn? is that you, asuna?

asuna: ah, sorry. did i wake you up?

konoka got up and asuna ask her "ah, wait! where are you going?"

konoka: toilet…

asuna: toilet? i guess it can't be helped… just be careful, ok?

konoka: ok.

konoka walked towards the bathroom half awake.

konoka: pwa~ah. i had a dream about playing with secchan.

*plof*

konoka: huh?

she was surprised to see a giant monkey inside. "i'm still using it," the lady in the monkey costume said. she then put handkerchief on konoka's mouth drugging her. "just kidding!" she dragged Konoka into bath room and shut it.

a few minutes had passed since konoka had gone to the bathroom, and asuna was getting worried as she and yue was half awake as well went to the bathroom where konoka was.

asuna: konoka sure is taking her time…

yue: uuu… i need to go to the toilet too…

asuna: konoka, are you alright?

sorry, still using it.

asuna: right, sorry.

setsuna: hm? this aura…!

setsuna then came bursting into the room knowing that something was wrong.

setsuna: kagurazaka-san! where is konoka ojou-sama! ?

asuna: eh… she's in the toilet…

setsuna: how long has it been?

yue: t-ten minutes… uuu… we both drank from the spring this afternoon, so it might because of that…

asuna: konoka, are you in there, aren't you?

"still using it…"

asuna: see?

yue: konoka-san! i wanna use it too…!

setsuna: are you really ok in there, konoka ojou-sama?

"still using it…"

setsuna: is that so…

yue: uuu…!

setsuna: kagurazaka-san…

asuna: un! something is not right.

they heard the door bang, and saw that yue had kicked it open. Inside was just a paper seal that kept repeating "i'm still using it".

setsuna: ah! this is…!

asuna: a talking charm…?

setsuna: shimata! we've been tricked!

asuna: what do we do?

yue: **I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU GIRLS DO! JUST GET LET ME USE THE DAMN BATHROOM!**

back at the boys:

the boys are outside patrolling if there are any intruders that might attacking from outside.

chamo: and that's how you do it.

negi: it's amazing. it can use it to communicate telepathically with my partner, summon her from far away, and invoke my partner's abilities and tools. that's really amazing!

arata: yeah.

chamo: hurry up and try it out, aniki.

negi: alright. i'll try talk to asuna-san telepathically. ok… card on my forehead and… TELEPATHIA. asuna-san, can you hear me?

asuna: _eh! is that you negi?_

negi: eh? i can't hear asuna-san's voice.

chamo: yeah, that's how it is.

negi: how about a cellphone then?

chamo: uh…

negi: hello?

asuna: _negi we got trouble! konoka's been kidnapped! what should we do! ?_

negi: eeh! ?

chamo: *sigh* what kind of a wizard uses a cellphone?

arata: konoka-san's been kidnapped! ? _it must be them again! they started on their move again!_

just then, he felt a wind that he sense something evil as he looked up in the sky as chamo pointed out.

chamo: ah! aniki! up there!

negi: eeh! ?

the figure landed with a crash and revealed to be the giant monkey costume from before. In her hands was konoka.

negi: konoka-san!

arata: konoka-san! ? who are you and what are you doing to konoka-san! ?

monkey lady: it's been fun, chibi wizard-san.

she then jumped off into the night holding konoka, but didn't leave without giving him presents. she left monkey shikigamis to handle negi and arata.

negi: get back here with konoka-san! Ras Tel Ma Scir MMMFF!

negi and arata manage to kick the monkeys off as Asuna and Setsuna had arrived right after the monkey lady left.

negi: she got away!

arata: she left us with shikigamis!

setsuna: we gotta go after her!

negi: right!

arata: you guys go on ahead! I'll catch up with you later!

negi: ok!

the gang running towards the direction where the monkey lady was heading.

monkey lady: heh heh. western wizards aren't any big deal. capturing konoka-ojou-sama was a snap. as it stands, when I bring back konoka-ojou-sama, the kansai magic association will be very pleased.

negi: MATTE!

monkey lady: tch! they don't give up do they.

asuna: ah! she's escaping into the station! just who the hell is in that monkey costume anyway!

setsuna: it's probably one of the charm users from the kansai magic association!

as they ran over the railing of the station asuna also took note of something strange.

asuna: hey I know it's really late and all, but shouldn't there be at least some staff and passengers here?

setsuna: there is a warding charm on the walls. no ordinary person would be able to get inside this place without them.

as setsuna explained it to them, the group then slid into the carriage the monkey lady went into.

negi: pwaah! we made it!

setsuna: negi-sensei! let's follow her into the next wagon!

negi: right!

MATTE!

monkey lady: well it looks like they caught up, let's see you handle this. "talisman-san, talisman-san. help me escape!"

the monkey lady then threw a charm in front of her as the carriage door closed. Water started to flow out of the charm and filled the carriage.

"uwaaah!"

negi: c-can't breathe!

setsuna: _i can't swing my sword like this,_ _i guess i'm still not strong enough to protect konoka-ojou-sama…_

"_Zankusen__!"_ setsuna focused as she swung her sword sending a spiral ki attack at the door. the attack hurled towards the door sending it spiraling off the hinges, and releasing the water and themselves onto the next station.

setsuna: now, hand over konoka ojou-sama!

monkey lady: you guys are pretty good, but i'm not giving back konoka-ojou-sama!

MATTE!

the gang continue to chase the monkey lady onwards.

negi: setsuna-san, what's going on?

asuna: aren't they just trying to sabotage us? why did that monkey lady wanted to kidnap konoka?

setsuna: the truth is there were some sects within the kansai magic association that did not approve of konoka-ojou-sama leaving for mahora. it is likely that they intend to use konoka-oujo-sama's power to take control of the kansai magic association.

asuna: eh! ?

negi: but why!

setsuna: the headmaster and i underestimated them. we did not expect them to kidnap her during a school trip. they are also not above hiring others to do their dirty work, that is why it seems they are getting more forceful.

asuna: why that son of a-!

negi: ah! they had an another charm of warding!

setsuna: they must've had it planned from the beginning! but not on my watch!

"wait for us!"

they jumped over the ticket railing thing and up the stairs to see the lady negi had bumped into earlier.

negi: ah! she took off her suit!

monkey lady: that's right, but that is as far as you go! i'll have you deal with the third of my charms.

she then threw the charm and it exploded into flames creating the kanji for great (dai).

asuna: setsuna-san!

monkey lady: those flames will ward off any normal person. this is goodbye.

asuna: why you!

suddenly, a whirlwind out of nowhere blown the huge flame so easily as the mysterious figure appeared in front of them and saw a man in a red and white suit with white gloves and red boots and also black and red helmet with the gosei emblem and on the chest has an emblem of the skick tribe.

monkey lady: who the hell are you! ?

The mysterious figure perform his own signature roll call and said " arashi no sukaikku pawa! Gosei reddo! (skick power of storm! Gosei red!)"

negi: gosei… red… that's so cool!

asuna sweatdropped by negi's comment and on the mysterious figure now known as gosei red about his roll call, setsuna on the other hand saw it for the first time and knowing that mysterious figure, she knows who it was.

asuna: gosei… red…

gosei red: are you three alright?

"h-hai."

gosei red: that's a relief that I made it in time. alright, monkey lady, surrender and give our friend back!

monkey lady: heh! you don't scare me in your costume!

gosei: then we'll get her back by force! you three ready?

"hai!"

negi: we won't let you get away! konoka-san is one of my students and an important friend!

"sis mea parusu per centum octoginta secundas… ministra negii cagurazaca asuna!" negi use the pactio card of asuna as she glows in a white aura as she feels her strength is powering up.

asuna: haaa!

setsuna: negi-sensei, kagurazaka-san, gosei red…

gosei red: skick sword! tensou!

Gosei red summon his skick sword as the tensouder said "summon! Skick sword!" it appeard in front of gosei red as he grabs it and everyone saw his sword that has a red shield in front of a handle and it resembles the tail of gosei dragon as he give his friends giving the signal.

Gosei red: minna ikuzo!

"hai!" as they started to charged in to save konoka from the monkey lady.

asuna: i not gonna let you off easy, monkey lady! now give konoka back!

monkey lady: *_that guy in the red suit just extinguished my fire so easily with a wind out of nowhere! who the hell is this guy! ? and that light, is she one of the partners of the western wizards?*_

chamo: aniki! use it now!

negi: right! asuna-san! i'm going to bring out your personal artifact! the hama no tsurugi! the weapon that only you can use!

asuna: a weapon? ok, give it to me!

negi: right! exercreas potentiam cagurazaca asuna!

negi use the card to give asuna a weapon, when she receive the weapon, she was a little disappoint that it was supposed to be a huge sword but it was a harisen instead.

asuna: alright! huh? what the hell is this? it's just a harisen!

chamo: eh? the card was supposed to be the hama no tsurugi on your card…

gosei: guys, no time fooling around. *_a harisen? it was supposed to be a huge sword that says on asuna-san's card but why a harisen?*_

setsuan: kagurazaka-san!

asuna: i guess this will do for now! doryaaa!

asuna, setsuna, gosei red attacked altogether, but were stopped when the monkey costume and two more appeared. one looked like a giant plush bear the other a lion. The monkey block asuna's fan, while the bear did the same with setsuna. the bear grabbed gosei red's skick sword and held him.

gosei red: what are those things! ?

setsuna: kagurazaka-san, gosei red, be careful. they may look weak but they hide great strength.

monkey lady: my minions are strong, you will never get passed them.

gosei red: we'll see about that!

gosei red breaks free by using his signature skill as he yelled "red break!" by slashing the bear plush with it's red enegy blade attack and destroyed.

the monkey lady was surprised by the gosei red's power in one hit as well as setsuna, negi and asuna.

monkey lady: *_this guy just hit beat my eniki in one blow! they're stronger that i thought!*_

negi: *_what amazing attack!*_

setsuna: amazing…

gosei: setsuna-san! asuna-san and i will take of that monkey shikigami!

setsuna: right! _how did he know my name?_

gosei red: asuna-san, let's go!

asuna: right!

as setsuna went straight to them, without realizing that someone was coming until the last second, unexpectedly crashed into a blond girl in a Gothic lolita dress. Both girls went flying in different directions.

setsuna: *_damn it! that sword fighting style…! don't tell me… did she bring a shinmei-ryuu swordman along to protect her! this is bad!*_

tsukuyomi: ow… hello, i'm from shinmei-ryuu… nice to meet you.

setsuna: you're a shinmei-ryuu swordsman?

tsukuyomi: yes. my name is tsukuyomi. you must be my senpai. but I have been assigned to protect her so i have to take this seriously.

setsuna: to send a bodyguard like you… the shinmei-ryuu must be short on personel…

gosei red: damn it, another shinmei-ryuu fighter…!

monkey lady: hmph, you'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well, I'll leave things to you tsukuyomi-han.

tsukuyomi: w-well then, shall we begin? please go easy on me.

tsukuyomi went on the offensive and kept doing multiple stabs at setsuna, which she had to parry out the way. "zanganken!" Tsukuyomi brought her sword into an upward cut breaking the tiles. Setsuna jumped away to avoid being hit. to counter attack she did the same move as the two swords collided, causing some of the tiles and walls to break apart.

setsuna: *_she's better than she looks! this is bad!*_

monkey lady: hohoho… i don't understand their tradition, but it seems the shinmei-ryuu swordsmen are all used to using those giant monster exterminator swords. Must be difficult for them to fight against the tight attacks of an opponent with nitoryuu. (two sword-style)

asuna: s-sakurazaki-san! gah! what the hell! there are more monkeys!

Gosei red: ngh! They just keep on coming!

While asuna and gosei red got problems on their own by those monkey shikigamis as they keep on coming.

monkey lady: hohoho! we'll stop here. we're only dealing with an amateur middle school student, an apprentice swordsman and two young fighters after all.

negi: oh no you don't!_ rasteru masukiru magisteru… undecimu spiritus aeriales… vinculim facti inimicumu captent…_

monkey lady: ah shit! i forgot the brat!

negi: too late! sagitta magica aeru capturae!

monkey lady: aaah! somebody help me!

negi: ah! modore! (return)

monkey lady: ara…?

negi cast the offensive spell to stop the monkey lady, but she using konoka's body as a shield, negi turn his attack the other way knowing that he doesn't want to hit her.

negi: let go of konoka-san! that's cheating!

monkey lady: ooh, i see… i know your type… you're too weak, so back off as soon as it looks like the hostage is going to get even slightly injured. hohoho! this girl certainly came in handy! i should keep using her like this!

asuna: what are planning to do with konoka!

monkey lady: well…i guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her… She'll be no more than a puppet who listens to our very word…it'll be great!

gosei red: nandato! ?

gosei red heard it as well as negi and the others what the monkey says as he and asuna trying to struggle to get loose.

negi: n-na…!

asuna: **NANDATO! ?**

setsuna: **WHY YOU!**

monkey lady: looks like we win this time. you lose!

"red break!" gosei red uses his signature move again to break free from the other shikigami as he and the others started to get really pissed off!

gosei red: everyone! let's go for a full team attack! ready?

"hai!"

gosei red: negi-kun! you go first!

negi: hai!

the gang were really furious so they attack altogether to get the other opponents out of the way by force.

negi: flans exarmatio!

gosei red: now, it's you girls turn, go jump on both my arms and for an extra jump!

"hai!" asuna and setsuna agreed after negi make his first move, then the girls jump on gosei red's arms for an extra jump, asuna made her second move by giving a big WHACK! On the monkey lady with her harisen and setsuna using her technique as she yelled "HIKEN HYAKKA RYOURAN!" and last but not the least for gosei red, he uses his comprethunder card in his tensouder and said " spark! Skick power!" it summons a large storm cloud that launches lightning bolts that zapped both the monkey lady and tsukuyomi in and taking a huge damage and it was a success!

gosei red: how's that, monkey lady? this is heaven's punishment!

monkey lady: d-damn it! t-they're too strong… I'll get you for this!

the monkey lady retreats with tsukuyomi staggered too.

asuna: matte! that damn woman!

gosei red: never mind them, asuna-san.

asuna: yeah, and how did you know our names?

negi: yeah, how did you know?

gosei red: you'll see.

Gosei red transformed back to normal and the three found out that it was none other than their assistant teacher, arata and completely shocked that that he was that mysterious figure now as gosei red.

"arata-san/sensei! ?"

arata: yep, that's me, and I bet you guys really surprised.

negi: of course we are!

asuna: hell yeah! how did you able to fight so good! ?

arata: let's just say I've been experiencing more battles before I met you all.

setsuna: arata-sensei, are you one of the goseigers that I heard about?

arata: yeah, and you know about me very well setsuna-san.

setsuna: of course I heard about you!

asuna: w-wait a minute, if arata-sensei is gosei red, what is an goseiger?

setsuna: they are the group of five heroes who once saved the earth and their home world, gosei world in total chaos, and arata-sensei is one of the them as goseigers!

"eeh! ? really! ?"

arata: what setsuna-san said was right, I was one of them to protect all the people of earth and gosei world from an invasion.

asuna: invasion?

arata: that I can tell you about that some other time, right now, I'm more worried about konoka-san.

"ah!" and they realized that they almost forgot about konoka as they check up on her.

setsuna: ojou-sama! ojou-sama!

Seconds later, konoka slowly open her eyes as they know that she's alright and saw setsuna in her arms.

konoka: nnn… huh? secchan? ah… secchan… i had a dream that i was kidnapped by some strange monkey… but secchan, negi-kun, asuna and arata-sensei came to save me…

setsuna: *sigh* thank goodness… it's alright now, konoka ojou-sama.

konoka: aah, thank goodness… secchan doesn't hate me after all.

setsuna: eh… i wanted to talk to kono-chan as well, and… ah! i apologize!

konoka: eh? secchan?

negi: setsuna-san?

setsuna: i…i am merely thankful that i was able to protect kono-cha… ojou-sama… i wish that i had been able to do so quietly from the shadows, but… uh… gomennasai!

Setsuna left quickly after seeing konoka was safe.

konoka: ah! secchan!

negi: setsuna-san…

asuna: hmm… i suppose it's not easy for her to suddenly get along with konoka…

arata: don't worry, they'll getting along very soon.

asuna: I hope so. sakurazaki-san! we'll go take a look around nara together tomorrow! it's a promise!

Setsuna giving a nod to them as she left.

negi: asuna-san…

arata: she take that as a yes.

asuna: don't worry, konoka. it'll all be alright.

konoka: demo… wait, why am i dressed like this?

negi: er… um… that's because…

asuna: a lot has happened hasn't it?

arata: yeah.

asuna: today is still the first day, isn't it?

arata: yep.

asuna: this school trip, I wonder what's going to happen next?

arata: who knows.

negi: auuu… i just remembered! we have to fix all that property we destroyed!

arata: yeah.

chamo: there's no relax while konoka nee-san is around, is there?

arata: ha ha, you said it.

meanwhile:

somewhere in a dark place, the monkey lady and tsukuyomi are still gotten zapped by gosei red's comprethunder attack.

monkey lady: that gosei red guy and those brats are so strong, i still feel my body got zapped! i'll remember those brats if its the last thing I do!

chapter 3 end:

this chapter is now the revealing of arata as gosei red and the three minus konoka. hope you like it! RnR! see ya later!


End file.
